1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to sharing portions of a display of a data processing system and more specifically to determining refresh rates for shared portions of a shared screen of a sharing session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screen sharing applications transfer a copy of a shared screen a rate of speed called a refresh rate. Currently these screen sharing applications use the same refresh rate for the entire shared screen for the duration of a sharing session. During these sharing sessions, screen sharing applications do not discriminate between different windows displayed on the shared screen. All portions of the shared screen are transferred by screen sharing applications using the same refresh rate. Unimportant portions, such as unused windows or irrelevant parts of a window, are transferred at the same refresh rate as important portions.
Using the same refresh rate for the entire shared screen can lead to performance problems. For example, if using a low bandwidth connection, a user may experience a slow “painting” of the shared screen and other latency problems. A user can miss important data when it is presented late or not at all due to these performance problems.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.